


Love and Other Jobs

by Larryislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryislife/pseuds/Larryislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody said it was easy...<br/>No one ever said it would be this hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Other Jobs

Flash! Flash! Flash!   
I sighed internally. Here come the paparazzi. I fixed a semi-smile on my tired face and grabbed Louis's hand more firmly, then tried not to cringe at his responding sigh. I braced myself for the onslaught of questions.  
"Eleanor! Eleanor! What's it like dating a member of the world's hottest boyband?" I wouldn't know, why don't you ask his boyfriend, I thought.  
"Eleanor! How does it feel knowing that part of your boyfriend's fanbase thinks he's gay with his best friend, Harry Styles?" Well, considering it's the truth, it feels pretty damn amazing.   
"Louis! Is it true that you recently proposed to Eleanor?"  
"Eleanor! Are you really pregnant with Louis's baby?"  
"Is it true that you're cheating on Louis?"  
"Show us a kiss!"  
"Thank you, but that will be enough questions for the day, goodbye," Louis stated, firmly and coldly, before storming off into the nearest shop, dragging me along with him.  
The small shop was completely empty aside from the elderly cashier, a fact I was very grateful for. The second the door slammed shut behind us, Louis dropped my hand like a dead fish and ran into the bathroom at top speed. I sighed, regretting agreeing to this job. Yes, I said job. I, Eleanor Calder, am a paid beard for Louis Tomlinson.   
Seems like an ideal job, right? That's what I had thought... as a model, young, naive... between jobs, in desperate need of a steady income... obviously, when my agent approached me about this "fake girlfriend" job, I readily accepted. I thought it would be easy money, fake dating a fit, talented (albeit uninterested in me, well, in women in general) guy. He seemed nice, and very funny, I thought that it shouldn't be hard to pretend to be in love with him. The job details were perfect, too. High salary. Guaranteed access to all sorts of A-list parties, fashion shows, etc. I could really get my name out there, giving my modeling career the kick start it so desperately needed. I assumed I could just deal with this for a few months, just until I got an adequate modeling offer, before I was in too deep to walk away.  
One thing I didn't expect was how controlling Modest! Management was. I mean, I figured they were pretty bad, with the purposely closeting the band members and all, but I never thought they'd go to such extremes to keep them in said closet! They had to have permission to even sit next to each other or shake hands! Don't even get me started on their twitters, and all other social media, actually. They can't even wish each other a proper happy birthday anymore without Modest! freaking out, not to mention how they have gone so far as to call Larry bullshit from Louis's twitter when the couple refused to flat-out deny it. It's obviously hard enough for them to have to hide their love, are all the other precautions really necessary? Harry cannot act to save his life, Louis hates denying what they have, the other three make as many innuendos as humanly possible, and a good portion of directioners have already caught on. Why do they even bother?   
Another thing that shocked me was Louis and Harry themselves. In all my life, I have never seen two people more in love than those two are, it's truly amazing. They are literally made for each other in every way.  
All the money in the world couldn't make this job worth helping those sick homophobes closet such an amazing relationship.  
I was awakened from my reverie by a harsh, broken sob coming from behind the locked door of the bathroom. Louis. I sighed to myself, he doesn't deserve this. I walked over to the door and knocked softly.  
"Occupied," Louis choked out.  
"Lou, it's me," I replied quietly.  
"Go away, Eleanor. I'm not in the mood."  
"I know, and I don't blame you for that. The paps suck, so does your management for forcing this on you, but you need to be strong, prove them wrong, Lou. Someday, you'll be free. We'll be free..."  
"Don't act like you understand this, Eleanor. You don't know what I'm going through. This is your fault for agreeing to this and you know it." Ouch. That one hurt, I'm not going to lie, but I knew it was the pain talking.  
"Louis, you know that's not true. It's different for me, yes, but it hurts me just the same. I can't have a real relationship because then I'd be cheating on you in the eyes of the media. I have to live with the guilt of being a...a wall of your closet! I have to deal with how much pain I cause you and Harry every day just because I said yes to this stupid job! But Lou, you know that if I had said no, they would've found someone else. It's not like I could've stopped them, as much as I want to." I tried to keep my voice steady.  
"I...I know, El, and I'm sorry...but...I need...I need Harry, El, I just need my Harry," Louis sobbed unevenly.   
"Then let's go, Louis. Let's go back to yours, you can be with Harry, and I'll sneak out somehow."  
"But...what about the paps, they're probably outside still, they can't see me like...like this."  
"We can leave through the back, the car is just a block away, I'll go get it, even."  
I heard the click of the lock, shortly followed by the door slowly swinging open to reveal a worn and disheveled Louis, the very picture of pain and heartbreak. Sadly, I've been seeing that side of him far too often lately, which worried me.   
"Oh, Louis" I whispered as he leaned forward to embrace me, "you don't deserve this."  
"Thank you," he replied, words muffled by my hair. "Thank you...I really...really appreciate this."  
"No need to thank me...anything for a friend." He pulled away from the hug and gave me a pained, watery grimace.  
"I know...but it helps, you help a lot..."  
"Seriously, Lou...don't thank me...this is literally my job." I added with a sad smile, which he hesitantly reciprocated.   
"Being famous...isn't all it's made out to be...especially if you're gay," Louis remarked seriously, drying his tears with his sleeve.   
"Nobody said it was easy," I reminded him softly.  
No one ever said it would be this hard...


End file.
